Friday the 13th:JaSon Son of Jason
by Mutt13
Summary: Going through life alone and nameless a boy is fed up with his abusive,careless orphanage and runs off into the woods of Crystal Lake home of the infamous Jason Voorhees.However instead of being another victim the unexpected happens.Please R&R thank you.
1. Teenagers & Crystal Lake Just Don't Mix

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Friday the 13th or Jason Voorhees and no worries I'm not going to make Jason into a loving fatherly figure he's still a psychotic cold killer it wouldn't be Jason without that trait so just read & watch k thanks.**

**Friday the 13th: JaSon(Son of Jason)**

**It was a dark quiet night near an infamous lake formerly known as Camp Crystal Lake and although this spot held the legend of a deadly entity it still attracted unsuspecting people to their doom. Tonight was no exception, a brightly silver full moon reflected in the lake's still surface making it appear as if it were glass, two teens were out enjoying their weekend, unknownst to them it would be their last. They had snuck out of their homes, the teenaged boy had taken his dad's car and drove into the woods near the edge of the lake.**

**"Oh Rod I love it here so quiet, so beautiful." The girl squealed as she cuddled near the supposed love her life Rod.**

**"Yea and we're all alone, you know what that means Lucy ." Rod replied with a smirk**

**"I thought you'd never ask." Lucy responded. On the word go the couple began to kiss each passionately and got to work unaware that their entire show was being watched by someone who wasn't enjoying the performance. **

**Outside their car the sounds of footsteps through the undergrowth echoed through out the empty woods. A crackling of a bunch of dead leaves and sticks on the littered ground managed to reach the ears of Lucy despite all the action in the car.**

**"Wait..what was that??" Lucy asked suddenly stopping**

**"What was what?" Rod asked they both stopped and tried to listen in but the footsteps had ceased. "There's nothing out there it's your imagination." The teenage boy assumed.**

**"No seriously I heard something go check it out!" Lucy groaned**

**"Fine, fine, I'll show you there's nothing out here." Frustrated and sure that Lucy was imagining things Rod pulled up his pants and got out of the car. As he surveyed the area he couldn't spot any danger. "See I told you there's nothing out here." That was when he heard heavy footsteps walking ever closer to him, as Rod looked up he could spot a large figure holding a machete in his hand.**

**"Who the hell are you??" Rod demanded. The menacing figure didn't respond he just trudged towards the teenaged sex craved boy the machete held high. It was at that moment that Rod sensed that something was not right. He began to back away a few feet. "What the fuck? Get away from me you creep!!" Rod yelled but the being continued his advance. Rod began to panic, quickly he turned his back on the attacker and in his best effort ran but in no time the figure had caught up with him and in a quick instance it was over. All that could be heard was a loud frantic scream.**

**Hearing her boyfriend's screams for help, Lucy got out of the car. She surveyed the area and saw no signs of him.**

**"Rod? Where are you?" The girl asked as she walked further and further away from the car. She got no answer. "Rod????" She yelled and continued to call out to him and still no answer. She called out until she literally tripped over a slumped body; on further inspection she recognized it as Rod's body! But his head was gone severed from the neck a pool of still warm fresh blood had formed near the cavity where the skull was once attached to the rest of the corpse. "ROD!" Lucy screeched panicked she had no idea what to do lucky for her she didn't have to think anymore of it for as she turned around there was Rod's killer. There before her stood a tall man wearing a dark colored jacket over a dingy t-shirt with a pair of dark gray pants, and the ever popular hockey mask that hid his distorted face, it was the infamous Jason Voorhees and he had his machete ready. Lucy's eyes widen and she only had enough time to let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the night and she was never heard from again. **

**(There is more to come the orphan will come in chap 2 but gotta start an F13 fanfic the classic way hehe. Check back later for chap 2 then and please review thank you.)**


	2. The Story of Nameless

**Chapter 2: The Story of Nameless**

**The next day in the city of Philston, New Jersey not too far of from Crystal Lake it was a usual day for a young boy at George W. Bush Orphanage for Unwanted Children. You see this boy was dropped off here 3yrs ago when he was only 7yrs old. He was a witness to both his parents' death, they were traveling in their car when a half a sleep gasoline truck driver careened and slammed into their smaller vehicle. The car was pinned between a wall and the truck whose engine had caught on fire. The flames engulfed the cab and were raging towards the cargo, a ton of stored gasoline. Rescue crew arrived and managed to save the child but before they could reach the parents the fire had reached the gasoline and the entire truck exploded taken the car and the victims with it. The child was now alone; police couldn't track down any relatives and so dumped him off at the orphanage where he was forced to reside. To make matters worst no birth certificate or any papers on the boy were found in fact the government had lost any records on him it was as if he was never born and never existed.**

**The orphanage never knew the child's name and never really took the time to name him everyone either called the child "Boy", "Him" or "Kid" basically he was nameless. One would have to wonder what it's like going through life without a name of your own. Today was "kid's birthday and he had just turned 10 it didn't mean much to him as well no body cared. For as long as he had been in the orphanage no fosters ever adopted him or even gave him a look and if they did it was an unpleasant disgusted look. The boy had a speech impediment, he was a tad slow in the brain although he was not stupid by any means, and he wasn't good looking according to modern standards. His skin was discolored and pale, he had two differently colored eyes one was brown and the other was a lazy grey eye, the fire that took his parents left him with the left side of his scalp being scorched and a pulsating burn on the left corner of his forehead, the rest of his hair was thin and scraggly to make a long story short he was as ugly as ugly could get.**

**Everyday he wore a dark blue sweater along with a pair of worn jeans his mother had given to him before she died. Like any child he deeply missed his parents and it was a lot worst being an ugly "mongrel" living in a place like George W. Bush Orphanage for Unwanted Children. The staff and other orphans there gave him no respect and treated him like shit and deep inside he was angry and his anger was growing.**

**Everyone he passed by greeted him with an insult. "Here's that ugly boy again, revolting as all hell not even the most disgusting pig would hang out with him." **

**The other orphans sneered and glared as he walked past.**

"**And he's such a dumb ass, no wonder his parents died they wanted to get away from him!" Another boy yelled out. **

"**Kid" heard this and frustrated responded. "D-don't d-d-don't talk ab about ab-about my parents like that asss hhhoole!."**

"**He can't even talk right! HAHAHA" The orphans jeered and laughed out loud. "Kid" often gave up on defending himself because people would see him as stupid all because he was born with a speech impediment and his not so hot looks. Over the years more and more punishment was put on "Kid" by staff, orphans and visitors of the orphanage. Today on his birthday was no different and the years of all this torture was too much for him and that night he packed up some food in a small bag and left. He was running away.**

"**Fuck-fff-ffucking ingrates..I I I've had it with this living he-hell." With that he was gone; there would be no one to miss him, not even an attempted search party. That was how much no body cared about nameless who now had found his way to the edge of Crystal Lake woods a trap for most trespassers. He stared into the dark over grown forest, he had heard of how people disappeared into this area and were never heard from again. But it didn't stop him; he figured it'd be a great haven from those he no longer trusted. He continued onward into the great, menacing darkness of Crystal Lake a death sentence for all who enter..**

**(the two will meet in chap 3 until then review please thank you ) **


End file.
